Infinity on Cyclonia
by Farrel
Summary: When Aerrow overhears a conversation between Ravess and Snipe on Terra Saharr about a third Infinity crystal on Cyclonia, he cant resist the temptation to check it out. But is it for real or is there an ulteria motive behind it all?
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not in any way own the Storm Hawks) **

Infinity on Cyclonia

**Stork the Hero**

**The sky's of Atmos, normally clear and bright warmed by the sun that shone over all was dull and dreary. A uniform grey covering of clouds covered the normally blue sky, cold rain fell wistlessly no wind to push or pull it in any direction it spattered aimlessly across the windshield of the lone carrier craft that flew gracefully through the sodden skies. Stork gazed up at the patterned window from his position at the helm and sighed a long wispy sigh of his very best nothing's going to hurt, maim, or kill me sighs.**

The Merb glanced behind him silently wishing that this delicious boredom of safety could go on, but knew better, he closed his yellow eyes remembering the conversation Aerrow had overhead about too days ago between Snipe and Ravess on Terra Saharr . It was because of this that they were currently here and heading in Storks opinion to certain death and dismemberment. Sighing once more he turned his attention back to the controls in front of him and wished not for the first time that he had never become a Storm Hawk.

**Behind the green skinned humanoid the Condor's navigator and crystal specialist Piper, surveyed a large map spread out on the table in front of her, it showed various Terra's currently surrounding them and their intended destination Cyclonia.**

"What if there is an infinity crystal there,"

She half murmured to herself and half to the Merb.

"Just think," she carried on when no reply was forthcoming "If there really is one there and we manage to find it I sure I can work out what it does".

Stork turned his head slightly to regard her an expression of sullen unhappiness on his face. "If we manage to get there without being shot down, if we manage to find this supposed crystal and if we don't all die horribly in the process". He shuddered and turned back to his controls.

Piper watched his back for a few moments before turning back to the map.

Stork sighed once again "at least I wont have to leave the Condor". He shook his head slowly and rubbed the back of his neck convinced a new rash was developing, why his friends had to be so reckless was beyond him. Looking ahead at the still drizzling rain he hoped this wild goose chase turned out to be legit, he sighed one more being a Storm Hawk meant things were never that easy.

**In the hanger of the Condor a redheaded youth sat surrounded by parts from the skimmer in front of him, a strange blue furred rabbit like creature rested beside him holding a spanner. "Alright Radarr attach this underneath that should help with those stabilizing problems it's been having lately. The small animal nodded and taking a hold of the offered piece, he moved underneath the skimmer and started working.**

A loud pounding suddenly became apparent and it was nearing the hanger, the redhead looked up deep green eyes crossed in a frown, standing he crossed towards the doors and immediately had to dive out of the way as a lanky blond haired boy shot through the doors holding what looked like a burger in his hand an insane grin etched on his face. He glanced around quickly and took refuge behind his own skimmer which rested in the bay.

Moments later the pounding became the running footfalls of the Condors Wallop member Junko, he came pounding through the doors his gaze sweeping the area and finally resting on the redhead on the floor. He grinned sheepishly as he offered a hand to help the boy up.

"Umm sorry Aerrow"

In return Aerrow smiled and patted the young Wallops shoulder,

"Finn's hiding behind his skimmer"

He grinned at the girlish shriek his sharpshooter let out as the far heavier Wallop strode over and pounced upon the blond. 

Radarr let out a sudden bark, glancing over Aerrow saw that his co-pilot was sitting atop the vehicle giving him a thumbs up, evidently the stabiliser was now fixed to the machine. Rubbing his neck a ruffled looking Finn wandered over leaving Junko to his retrieved burger, Aerrow cast an eye over the sharpshooter and shook his head.

"Finn you really should stop teasing Junko" Finn put on a look of innocence though his bright blue eyes were shining with mischief.

"Ahhh he knows Im only playing right Junko"? A food muffled affirmative reached their ears, "besides I'm bored," Finn, sighed. Aerrow shook his head.

"Maybe you should train some more were going to Cyclonia remember"? Finn's face took on a well duh expression pulling his crossbow from his back he sighted and aimed quickly.

Grinning he proclaimed "fastest draw on the Condor, smiling inanely he put away the weapon and let go of his fabled catch phrase "chica cha" accompanied by his pointing his fingers like pistols. Glancing at Aerrow his smile faded replaced by a bored fine oh mighty leader I'll do as you say face. "Fine I'll go train" he turned and headed out of the hanger mumbling something under his breath. As he left Aerrow rolled his eyes before narrowing them thinking he should probably go train too, apart from the Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe who knew what other dangers they were going to encounter on Cyclonia and he wanted to be ready whatever happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meanwhile on the Terra in question the Dark Ace paced restlessly through his chambers, after spreading the rumour of an infinity crystal here on Cyclonia. Snipe and Ravess had returned triumphant, saying that they had spotted the carrier Condor leaving Terra Saharr. At a guess Dark Ace suspected that the fourteen year old upstart had heard and believed the rumour, though that was all it was, a rumour designed to lure Sky Knights to their doom.**

The thought of an infinity crystal was to much of an oppourtunity to pass up, even if it was on Cyclonia. The Ace let a slow smile spread across his features how ironic that it had been Aerrow and his little ragtag band of children had been the ones to follow the rumour.

The Storm Hawks and he used the word reluctantly would fall to him along with any other Sky Knights foolish enough to follow them. The smile widened and became laughter that rang through his chambers and echoed back to him from the close walls. He fervently hoped that the red haired brat would at least put up a semi decent fight before he died. Still chuckling to himself he left the rooms to find one of the larger hypnosis crystals.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Back on the Condor Finn had finished practicing and lay relaxed on his bunk looking up at an old photo of him wearing a pair of pilot's goggles. He hated inactivity and wished he could go out on his skimmer, turning onto his belly he stared at his pillow.**

Finn wasn't the only restless one, the closer they got to Cyclonia the more nervous Stork became along with a severe case of the shivers he was complaining about a rash that was supposedly growing on his neck. Piper ignored the rash complaints knowing the Merbs penchant for hypochondria. She was studying the map once more after taking a rest in her room. Trying to come up with a plan to infiltrate the Terra. 

Having Stork pilot the Condor near it was out of the question they'd be shot down within seconds. She frowned if they piloted their skimmers just below the surface of the Terra they could find a rock shelf, land and then climb the rest of the way. It sounded absurdly dangerous but she coulden't think of any other way for them to get onto the Terra without being killed in the process. 

"Anything Piper?" Aerrow's voice interrupted her musings.

"Yeah though its not much".

Aerrow nodded as she outlined the plan. "Ok and what about finding the crystal"?He asked quizzically,  
"Im still working on that one though if I know anything it will probably be in Cyclonis's throne room." She replied hesitantly. At the helm Stork muttered to himself something about terrible doom. Aerrow smiled softly and glanced at Piper. She nodded and gathering up the map both she and Aerrow left the bridge to go over the plan with Finn and Junko leaving Stork to his doom ramblings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Down in the hanger bay Radarr and Junko were checking over each of the team's skimmers, checking fuel levels and making sure all was ready with them. The last thing they needed on such a dangerous mission was for one to malfunction en-route to the Terra.**

"**Alright Radarr looks like everything's ready to go".**

**Junko wiped his hands on an already oil stained cloth before offering it to the blue animal. Radarr nodded an affirmative and took the rag wiping his own considerably smaller hands. As Junko was putting away the tools he and Radarr had been using, Aerrow entered followed by Finn and Piper. Radarr immediately headed towards the red head and clambered up onto his shoulder. **

"**Alright team here's the plan" Aerrow stepped forward Piper at his shoulder bearing the map she had been studying on the bridge. Placing it on a low table where the tools sat when in use, she spread it out and started outlining the plan.**

"**Alright" she pointed to Cyclonia, even on the map it was large. "We pilot the skimmers to a rock ledge just below the surface", Finn made a face, ignoring him Piper carried on. "Once we land we leave the skimmers and climb the last few feet it shouldn't be too hard she smiled. Once we get to the top we pair off Finn your with Junko". **

"**Chica cha"**

Piper ignored his stupid catchphrase and continued "Aerrow and Radarr your with me. We split up and head towards the throne room where I'm sure the crystal will be, if we come at it from two different directions we have a much better chance at reaching it"

"**THAT'S IT"? Finn's blue eyes opened wider his good mood dissolving "that's suicide"**

**Aerrow frowned "sorry Finn but this is the only way just stay cool we can do this alright".**

**Finn scowled a few hours before he had been kinda psyched about the mission but now that he had heard the plan he wasn't so sure splitting up on Cyclonia seemed like a very very bad idea, his musings were interrupted by Aerrows strong, confident voice.**

"**Okay that's the plan we should reach Cyclonia in a few hours get ready Storm Hawks this could be rough". Even though his words had an ominous ring to them Aerrow grinned widely.**

**(Sorry it took so long to update people but collage and work have been getting in the way, life grows more annoying by the day lol. Anyway enjoy, oh and feel free to message me )**


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Stork's voice sounded over the intercom, awakening Aerrow from a fitful sleep. The carrier pilots voice sounded more even anxious and scared than normal. 

"**That's it guys if we get any closer to Cyclonia than this we'll be shot down and die painful agonizing deaths" he paused for a moment before adding "even worse than contracting the deadly swamp fever virus".**

**Even over the intercom system Aerrow could imagine the Merb shaking fitfully as he pronounced certain doom. He shook his head as Stork continued,**

"**Time to get on the skimmers, I'll stay here in the cloud cover and wait for you guys".**

**As the COM switched off Aerrow stood sleep forgotten, he stretched and exiting his room headed for the hanger, he was joined by Radarr who clambered up onto the red heads shoulder. As the pair reached their destination Piper, Junko and Finn joined them. Smiling slightly Aerrow motioned into the bay and towards the opening doors. **

"**All right team we go in and out as fast as we can, no messing around" as he said this he glanced pointedly at Finn who slapped on a "what" expression. Shaking his head Aerrow mounted his skimmer with Radarr clambering onto the side seat from which he could pilot the skimmer himself if the need arose. Aerrow's smile widened into a grin "Alright lets fly"!**

**Seconds later the hanger was empty, in the air Piper glanced at her small navigation system, it showed the Terra about a mile in front of them and its terrain, she noticed with satisfaction that several rock ledges out jutted near the top perfect for landing on.**

**Flying her heliscooter nearer to Aerrow as the clouds raced past she relayed the good news. He nodded and motioned for the team to drop altitude to below that of the Terra surface. A few minutes later and they had managed to land without anything-untoward happening. **

**Aerrow dismounted his skimmer with Radarr once more on his shoulder, he motioned for the others to stay quiet and follow him. They started the short climb carefully, keeping quiet lest any Talons be nearby. Being the strongest Junko reached the top first peering over the ledge he quickly scanned the area not a thing moved.**

"**It's clear". The Wallop whispered.**

**A storage shed had been built not to far from their location and with a grunt Junko pulled himself up the rest of the way and darted behind it. Aerrow followed along with Finn and Piper.**

"**Alright team you know what to do lets move".**

**He and Piper ran off in one direction while Finn and Junko ran in another both parties intent on reaching Cyclonis's castle. Behind them a tall and slim woman with purplish blue hair moved silently from the shadows, speaking softly and quickly into an intercom in her hand.**

"**Dark Ace this is Ravess their here".**

**She didn't wait for the answer instead she slipped the COM into her pocket and slipped off in pursuit of the red head and his little friend. Meanwhile Aerrow and Piper had managed to gain access to the castle through a vent. It let out into a cold and draughty corridor as lifeless and empty as the terrain outside had been.**

**After only a few steps an alarm suddenly blared out from a hidden speaker in the wall, and a large steel door had come crashing down. Piper barely had time to register what was happening before she was shoved roughly backwards, she landed as the door finished its decent; a quick glance around showed her that she was alone.**

**Aerrow pounded on the door separating him and Piper with no effect other than a bruised hand. It had to be pretty thick he couldn't even hear Piper on the other side. Sighing he turned to survey the corridor in front of him, Radarr barked an observation.**

"**Don't worry boy I'm sure Piper will be fine and so will we".**

**A dark chuckle echoed down the cold corridor, "I wouldn't be so sure Aerrow". A tall figure stepped into view holding a glowing red blade in one hand, its light illuminating the sharp features of its owners face. **

"**Dark Ace"! Aerrow narrowed his eyes and reaching behind him unsheathed his own weapons, as he activated the crystals the blades started to shine with a deep blue light. Without another word Aerrow lunged or tried to, as he struggled to move he noticed a faint green glow around his body. He looked up angrily as the Ace approached still chuckling.**

"**Do you like it Aerrow? It's a restraint field you're powerless, you cannot move unless it is deactivated". The Ace stopped a few centimetres in front of the boy and his rat and smiled. **

"**Unless I'm mistaken and I don't believe I am you came here for an Infinity Crystal right"?**

**Aerrow's scowl darkened "how did you"!**

**Ace laughed loudly "you fool there is no crystal its all an elaborate ruse to lure idiotic Sky Knights like you and your squadron here. Don't worry your death will be quick". He stopped and smirked "maybe" he raised his weapon still smiling "your friends will be joining you in prison soon while Master Cyclonic decides upon your fates. Goodnight Aerrow". **

**With that he brought the hilt of the blade down hard on Aerrows head knocking the fourteen year old senseless, a similar attack took out the boys growling rodent. Pressing a switch on the wall the pair's prone forms hit the floor and lay unmoving. The Dark Ace turned and stalked up the corridor motioning for the two Talons standing ready to take Aerrow and Radarr to the prison level……. **


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile unaware of Aerrow's and Radarr's capture, Finn and Junko had managed to gain access to the castle

(Whew five chapters didn't think I'd get this far, but I'm really enjoying writing this ficcie and while I was at work today I had an idea for another so hopefully I'll get round to writing that when this is done…. At some point, anyway thanks to

Unleash the Shadow SH Aerrow's Girl

For their constant reviews and encouragement

Luff ya both

Farrel x)

**Meanwhile unaware of Aerrow's and Radarr's capture, Finn and Junko had managed to gain access to the castle. It seemed the inside of the place was just as empty as outside save for a couple of rats that scurried away as the pair moved along. Junko shivered and sidled up to Finn who had his crossbow out and primed to fire should any hostile approach them.**

**"Finn, this place gives me the creeps".**

**The Wallop looked around the dark corridor unhappily as they continued, Finn put on a semi forced smile, slightly scared himself but unwilling to show that to the Wallop.**

"**Hey don't worry Junko they probably out causing trouble on some Terra".**

**Junko glanced at him quizzically.**

"**All of them"?**

**Finn shrugged and carried onwards his blue eyes wide, they hadn't gone much further when the corridor suddenly opened up into a high ceilinged dome, and standing on the other side was a medium sized but broad shouldered man with purplish hair. As Finn and Junko stepped forward a door slid shut behind them blocking their escape. **

"**Snipe"! **

**Finn raised his crossbow while Junko activated his knuckledusters. Snipe ginned and stepping forward he pulled a large crystal from a pouch at his waist. Not waiting to see what it was Junko charged forcing Finn to lower his own weapon in fear of hitting the Wallop if he fired.**

**Snipe stood his ground as the considerable bulk of the rhino like boy bared down on him, the knuckledusters emitting a green glow. As Junko reached Snipe the human thrust the crystal upwards and into his face. Almost instantly Junko felt drowsy he slumped to his knee's eyes closing. Alarmed he tried to force them open as he fought the waves of drowsiness that were sweeping through his head.**

"**Finn"!**

**He started and then unable to stay awake any longer he slumped onto his side snoring gently. Stepping over him Snipe started towards Finn, holding the hypnosis crystal in front of him. Finn glanced helplessly at the quiet form of Junko sleeping on the floor. No help there, the crystal in Snipe's hand was one of the largest hypnosis one's he had ever seen. Even as he raised the crossbow he knew it was hopeless.**

**He aimed and realised Snipe was gone.**

"**HUH WHERE'D HE GO"!**

**Startled he started to turn only to be sent sprawling by a hard kick into the back of his knees. He landed heavily on his back and gasped as a sharp pain ran up his side. Snipe was on him in seconds, pinning the blond down easily with one hand he thrust the crystal into his face with the other.**

**Finn immediately felt the irresistible urge to sleep, struggling slightly he desperately tried to look away but to no avail. Only seven minutes had passed since the door had trapped them and yet with that time Snipe had managed to best them both. Finn's eyes rolled back into his head and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.**

**Snipe stood and placed the crystal back into the pouch at his side, stepping over the blond boys body he looked out into the connecting corridor where he had come from and motioned for a waiting Talon to enter the room. Turning he strode over to the Wallop and placed his hands under his arms, grunting with exertion he started out of the room pulling Junko with him.**

**The Talon picked up Finn almost easily and hefted the boy over his shouldered before following after Snipe.**

**Down in the prison two figures lay in a heap on the floor in one of the cells. One was a redheaded boy the other was a small blue rabbit like creature. Stirring slightly Radarr slowly lifted a hand and gently touched the egg sized lump on his skull. He winced at the throbbing that had accompanied waking and sat up.**

**Glancing to the side he saw his best friend Aerrow, still out cold but thankfully breathing regularly. Radarr chirruped to himself and managed to stand. Padding the few steps to the boy he gently shook him by the shoulder. Aerrow groaned but did not wake up.**

**Turning Radarr looked around the small cell, the only features were a small and dirty looking bunk in one corner and a bared window about a third of the way up the wall. He noticed the bars were set a fair distance apart not enough for a human to get through but maybe…**

**He glanced at Aerrow reluctant to leave his side but knowing that he had to get help. He clambered up onto the bunk and leaped his fingers finding the ledge as his body his the wall with a soft thump. Grasping tighter he pulled himself up, a small smile creased his face the bars were just wide enough for him to fit through if he breathed in.**

**He squeezed through and jumped down landing in a patch of scrubby grass. Quickly glancing around for any possible danger he scampered off back towards the storage shed and the skimmers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Back in the vent corridor Piper had tried unsuccessfully to get through the door separating her from Aerrow. It remained closed and clearly would not be opening anytime soon.**

"**Aerrow, Radarr, be safe" she murmured.**

**Turning she started back down the way they had come earlier, she started now and then from faint and far off noises but so far no one had come to challenge or stop her. Suddenly and without warning she heard voices and footsteps that echoed up the corridor and it seemed they were coming closer. Desperately she glanced around trying to find somewhere to hide luck was with her as her eyes fell on a grate set into the wall near the floor.**

**Kneeling she tugged at it the grilled entrance coming away from the wall with a squeal of rusty hinges, quickly she crawled inside and turning in the stifling and dusty gloom she pulled the grate door shut behind her, looking through the bars she waited. A few minute's later two pairs of booted feet came to a stop just by the grate and the owners let out twin sighs of relief. **

"**Ravess said that the last one was here guess she was wrong"**

"**Yeah" the second voice replied "now we can relax for a bit we deserve it my fingers are about to fall off, aside from catching those Storm Hawks brats we've been playing Ravess's stupid music for ages".**

**Dust billowed upwards as Piper gasped, the news that her companions had been captured did not bode well.**

"**I heard that Ravess's oafish brother managed to catch two of them by himself". The first voice spoke again; Piper suddenly had an unwelcome urge to sneeze from the dust that drifted lazily around her.**

"**That's true Snipe caught the Wallop and the blond haired kid and I know that the Dark Ace caught their leader and his rat"**

**The urge to sneeze became too great and Piper let out a loud sneeze.**

"**Atchoo"**

"**WHAT!?" A moment later Piper was dragged from her hiding place by a strong pair of arms.**

"**Well look at that turns out Ravess was right".**

**Piper blinked in the sudden light after the gloom in the vent her eyes taking a moment to adjust.**

"**What have we here? The Crystal specialist if I'm not mistaken heh heh a female too that's rare". The Talon facing her lifted her face so he could get a better look. **

"**She's quite pretty, pity your not a Talon girl."**

**Piper pulled away from his hold "I would rather die"**

"**That can be arranged Storm Hawk"! A cool voice rose above Piper's.**

**The Talon not holding Piper snapped to attention and saluted.**

"**Ravess ma'am" we have the final Storm Hawk". He smiled triumphantly if he was expecting praise he was sorely disappointed.**

"**FOOL we have not captured them all one was not caught within the castle apparently he stayed on their ship". She turned and started off down the corridor motioning for the Talon holding Piper to follow her. The remaining Talon sighed and then followed to prepare a task force to find the Storm Hawk's carrier and its remaining occupant.**

**Meanwhile back on the Condor Stork was asleep in a comfortable chair a large book titled "One Thousand and One Ways to Die Horribly in Atmos" rested across his thin chest. Evidently nervousness tended to tire. He sighed deeply in his sleep and twitched slightly. **

**The door to the bridge suddenly opened and Radarr scampered in. Spying the Merb he immediately charged towards him and pounced on him chattering frantically. Stork's eye's shot open; he rolled off the chair and landed in a heap on the floor along with Radarr.**

**Panting Stork stood and blew at a black lock of hair that constantly fell across his face. **

"**R..Radarr"? He watched as the blue animal stood and immediately began to pantomime his and Aerrow's capture. Stork stared a bead of sweat beginning to run down his face.**

"**Great that's just wonderful, if Aerrow got caught I'm guessing the others have too" he shivered "which means that I have to go to Cyclonia to help them"!?**

**One of his eyes twitched in disbelief "Me leave the Condor and go to Cyclonia!"?**

**His face suddenly turned very pale as he dashed from the bridge "I think I'm going to be sick"!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it's a fairly short one, thanks to everyone who reads and revies this story .**

**Chapter 7**

**Back on Cyclonia a voice called out from one of the cell's down in the dungeon, it echoed along the bleak corners and corridors eventually fading into silence. Finn opened his mouth to shout out again and stopped as Piper's irritated voice reached his ears from. **

"**Finn give it a rest nobody's coming"**

**Finn spun around and regarded Piper with wide eyes, "But there's still Stork and Radarr they could be coming to help us right now!" His smile faded as Aerrow regarded him with a look that clearly said give it a rest. The blond sighed, "Your right this is Stork were talking about, but maybe Radarr"?**

"**I don't know where Radarr is" Aerrow pointed out "he was gone when I woke up there were no signs of a struggle or anything and there aren't any holes so I… I don't know" He frowned. Were just going to have to find a way out of this one ourselves guys.**

**Piper glanced at him hopefully after being caught by the Talons she had been brought here and discovered that the others, Junko, Finn and Aerrow were all fine which had settled her beating heart somewhat. "What about the infinity crystal Aerrow"?**

**Aerrow's frown deepened as he remembered what the Dark Ace had told him before knocking him senseless. "It's a trap Piper designed to lure Sky Knights here to Cyclonia". **

**Piper hung her head unhappily**

**Junko was looking through the tiny window the only other exit from the cell, glancing down he noticed something on the ledge, several something's he gently picked on up with trembling fingers, "Uh guys I think I found something" he turned and showed the others the small piece of blue fur he had picked up.**

**Aerrow smiled suddenly "maybe Radarr did escape those bars could be wide enough apart for him to of slipped through".**

**Finn shrugged "so what do we do"?**

**Aerrow regarded his team with a thoughtful expression "for now we wait if Radarr did get out then you may be right Finn he could come back to help us".**

**Meanwhile the pair in question were currently below the cloud level on Aerrow's skimmer, Radarr was piloting while Stork struggled between covering his eyes and holding on for dear life. The Merb was wearing his normal regalia that he always donned when he had to leave the Condor on a dangerous mission like the incident in the Black Gorge.**

**His outfit consisted of a few strange things including a pot for a helmet and a rubber ring around his waist as well night vision goggles and other unusual things you wouldn't expect to really keep you safe.**

**Piloting the Skimmer expertly Radarr glanced ahead and found the ledge where Piper's, Junko's, and Finn's skimmers still rested. Carefully he landed and dismounted pointing up the cliff they now had to climb. Stork shuddered and glared at the small blue mammal already starting the climb. **

"**Why me oh why me, why do things like this always happen to me" he moaned unhappily steeping up to the wall nervously he found several handholds and began to climb slowly. As Radarr reached the top he stuck his head over the ledge and glanced around as before nothing stirred although this time he wouldn't be fooled into thinking that this was the case.**

**He pulled himself up the rest of the way before glancing down to see how Stork was doing, the Merb was still only half way and muttering something about doom and falling to his death. Radarr rolled his eyes and moved back into the shadow of the building nearest the cliff and waited.**

**Eventually Stork reached the top and pulled himself up he was shaking all over his knee's knocking together audibly. He glanced around silently yellow eyes wide and staring before seeing Radarr in the shadows of a building he quickly joined him breathing hard. **

"**I…I can't do this cant you go help them yourself!?" Radarr growled and Stork shook his head his black hair swaying gently from side to side "how did I know you were going to say that".**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I dont know if this matters or not but the collage computer Im currently using to type up the next chapter does not have microsoft word dammit. Sooo Im using a wordpad document not as good but it will suffice I suppose . Anyways chapter 8 woo didnt think I'd get this far what with work and all the other annoying things that are currently stopping me from writing, thank you damn nursing hime ¬¬ anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Special thanks to: Unleash The Shadow, for you continued reviews and support luff you glomp**

**Chapter 8**

**In the throne room Cyclonis stood silently at the console that help her create new cystals running a hand lovingly over the worn controls, her thoughts were occupied with that of the Storm Hawks currently residing in the dungeons below. Seemingly they were the only sky knight sqaudron to fall for the infinity ruse, no matter even if it was only one squadron she'd gain control of all the Atmos sooner or later why worry. Her thoughts switched back once more to the captives below, particularly the redhead Aerrow. According to the Dark Ace the fourteen year old was quite the fighter, able to hold his own against the Ace.**

**Her eyes widen slightly as she thought about trying to get him to join the Talons, he could make an exceptional officer and even surpass the Ace himself someday. She smiled as this thought crossed her mind, maybe she should talk to the boy and request his assistance. **

**Back within the dungeon Aerrow lay on the narrow bunk staring at the ceiling a dull expression on his face, about half an hour had passed since Finn had questioned about Radarr coming to the rescue Aerrow had been hopeful at first but as time continued to tick it appeared that Radarr would not be coming back. He sighed and rolled onto his side to regard the rest of his team thinking how stupid he'd been to have believed that there could be an infinity crystal on Cyclonia, now because of him they were trapped with no means of escape. **

**Meanwhile Radarr and Stork had gained access to the main fortress through the same air duct he, Piper and Aerrow had entered before. Looking out into the cold corridor before he jumped down. Once on the floor Radarr slunk into the shadows shaking his head at the Merbs panicky voice.**

**"How do I get myself into these thing's". There was a thump as he shifted himself through the air duct, "a a ATCHOO", the sneeze was followed by a small shriek of distress "eyuck dust, dust in my eyes and on my face, i.its probably infested with dust mites and the rash on my neck is getting irritated by it"! Another loud sneeze followed this little tirade as Stork slid out of the duct and landed on the ground in an ungainly heap, Radarr growled softly and started off down the corridor. Definatly not wanting to be left alone Stork gained his feet and started after him glancing around nervosly eyes wide and staring.**

**Eventually they reached an intersection one way going left the other going straight on, Stork stopped and glanced down each corridor in turn "wonderful not only are we doomed we get to choose which way we go to hit painful agonizing death". He fell to his knee's wimpering hands covering his eyes". Radarr ignored him and stood intently listening eventually he turned left giving the Merb a prod as he did, Stock looked through his fingers and shuddered.**

**"...My fate decided by an animal"..still shivering he got up once more and follwed inching along the corridor behind Radarr. **

**(sorry its short again damn collage)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Dark Ace headed towards the dungeons flanked by a pair of Talons, the pair striding side by side behind him occasionally glancing behind as if nervous. After while this irritated the Ace so much he turned back towards them and snapped.**

"**Will you stop that fools there's no one there!"**

**The Talons immediately snapped to attention, glaring at them once last time the Ace turned and carried on walking his mood dark his thoughts darker. Master Cyclonis had asked that Aerrow be brought before her for an audience, apparently she had plans to try and persuade the boy to become a Talon. The thought galled him he hated Aerrow and could think of nothing worse than having the brat around indefinitely. Apart from reminding the Ace of the boys father Aerrow had an insufferable attitude.**

**He smiled suddenly wondering why he was letting this bother him he already knew that Aerrow would refuse without a shadow of a doubt. He stared ahead once more intent on his task.**

**In an adjoining corridor Stork and Radarr had come to a set of worn steps leading down, the cold air that blew up from the bottom was filled with the scent of damp and fear and something else. Radarr sniffed the stale breeze and started off down the steps hopping down them easily Stork followed apprehensive and silent. At the bottom a single bulb hung over the scene illuminating the dungeon with a faint glow, several empty cells lined the walls and at the far end…**

**Radarr barked happily and scurried towards the cell at the far end he stopped outside the bars and rapped on them with a hand. Inside Junko glanced up and a smile spread across his features "Radarr!"**

**At Junko's happy cry Finn, Piper looked up smiles breaking out on their own faces, before any further conversation could take Stork sidled up his face distinctly pale holding a set of keys he had taken from a wall spike. **

"**Stork!?" Piper's eyes lit up with joy as the Merb stepped into view she noticed he was pale and shaking, but even so he bent and started trying out keys eventually finding the right one. There was a click and the door swung open, immediately Piper launched herself at Stork and hugged him tightly even placing a large kiss on his cheek. Stork struggled uncomfortably trying to break away from Piper.**

"**When we get back to the Condor I'm going to make you an entire crate of sand cakes!"**

**Stork stopped struggling the mention of sand cakes seeming to relax him a little. He pulled away from Piper and glanced around the small group his small smile fading as he noticed something.**

"**Where's Aerrow?"**

**His face paled once more, Finn glanced at him ruefully**

"**Don't know dude a few minutes before you got here The Dark Ace came and took him with him."**

**Piper nodded sadly.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Aerrow was marched at sword point back up to Cyclonis's throne room, his face was creased into a glare as he was pushed through a set of double doors and into a vast room. A huge machine dominated one end sparks sporadically leaping up with a sharp crackle and in front of it stood the girl herself. **

"**Cyclonis" Aerrow muttered. He pitched forward as the Dark Ace slapped him hard at the back of his head.**

"**That's Master Cyclonis to you Storm Hawk!" The Ace growled angrily, his temper had risen again now that they were in the presence of Cyclonis. Aerrow took a step towards the girl and was immediately stopped, as a green glow rose up around his body holding him in place. He sighed that was getting old.**

"**Lemme guess" he addressed the Ace, "another restraint field?"**

**Cyclonis signalled the Ace to stop him from hitting the boy again.**

"**Your name is Aerrow yes?" Her voice was smooth and soft and yet it made Aerrow shiver.**

"**Yes it is" he replied after a beat "but I'm guessing you didn't have me brought here for a nice little chat did you? What do you want?" His eyes narrowed as the Dark Ace moved to stand in front of him. Behind the Ace Cyclonis picked up a deep magenta crystal.**

"**I have a request Aerrow I would very much like you to become a Talon and put your exceptional skills to use for Cyclonia."**

**He could'ent help himself Aerrow burst out laughing, of all the things he had been expecting this was'ent it. His laughter was cut off suddenly as the Ace slugged him hard in the face. He blinked painfully unable to do anything else. A small tickle at the side of his mouth told him his lip was bleeding.**

"**You dare laugh at Master Cyclonis boy!?" The Ace pulled his fist back for another blow, Aerrow closed his eyes but the attack never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and found Cyclonis standing silently in front of him, a crystal held loosely in one hand. **

"**One way or another you will work for me Aerrow." She held up the crystal it emitted a faintly shimmering glow. "Now" she purred, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way, this is a new crystal I have just finished I call it a loyal soul crystal. Losoul for short it will give me control over you whether you want it or not, but if you agree on your own I wont have to use it will I?" She glanced at the boy and waited for the inevitable answer.**

**Aerrow smiled "no way Cyclonis", with that he spat at her feet earning himself another blow this time to his chest from the Dark Ace, he gasped in pain. Cyclonis sighed.**

"**Very well" She held up the crystal in front of his face. Instantly Aerrow shut his eyes but that glow, that deep glow from the crystal seemed to penetrate his eyelids and began to beat inside his skull. He growled under his breath as he forced himself to concentrate of the images of his team. A sudden flash of light suddenly wiped their image from his mind, Finn the blond headed joker, Junko, the faithful Wallop. Piper the golden eyed specialist, Stork the incredible pilot and Radarr his clever co-pilot. **

**All gone and replacing them was a deep blackness filling his mind, his thoughts, his soul. The Dark Ace watched impassively as Aerrow convulsed suddenly before calming and becoming still, his eyes suddenly flickered open and instead of their usual deep emerald green the now shone with red with malignant light.**

"**Ahh a success" Cyclonis smiled and addressed the boy, "Aerrow whom do you serve?" Aerrow smiled coldly no trace of his former good humoured self remained.**

"**You Master Cyclonis, you and Cyclonia from now until my death." Cyclonis smiled.**

"**Good, Dark Ace you will take Aerrow and outfit him in Talon garb give him a class three skimmer and two firebolt crystals for his weapons. When that is done I want you and Aerrow to prepare a force of Talons and take them to wipe out the last remaining Storm hawks". The Dark Ace bowed, switched off the restraint field and motioned for Aerrow to follow him. The boy bowed to Cyclonis and turned to follow him.**

**Inside the Dark Ace was seething but decided not to disobey Cyclonis he led Aerrow from the room; they were followed out by the soft laughing of their master.**


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile unaware of Aerrow's change of allegiance Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, and Radarr were retreating back to the skimmers,

Meanwhile unaware of Aerrow's change of allegiance Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, and Radarr were retreating back to the skimmers, with Piper reasoning that they needed a new plan to rescue Aerrow. Stork shuddered and chanced a look over his shoulder convinced they were being followed. Piper patted his back,

"**Come on Stork we need to go."**

**Although she looked and sounded the same as always Stork sensed her unhappiness at leaving Aerrow behind. A couple of centimetres ahead the corridor turned sharply to the left, Finn stopped and glanced around it carefully before letting out a happy chuckle.**

"**The exit guys c'mon."**

**He started running followed by the others, as they reached it a cyclonian stepped into their path holding two blades that glowed red illuminating the dusky twilight. Junko blinked,**

"**Hey um guys don't cyclonians usually have staff's as weapons?"**

**Piper looked at the figure in disbelief though clad as a cyclonian the red hair and stance gave it away.**

"**AERROW!"**

**The boy regarded them coolly,**

"**That's sergeant Aerrow to you Storm Hawk."**

**He glared at them and Stork shuddered both inwardly and outwardly, Aerrows eyes burned a crimson red.**

"**Uh guys I don't think our Aerrow is at home right now" he took a step back as their former leader advanced. **

"**Master Cyclonis has given me the honour of dispatching you sky knights." He grinned and raised his weapons. Finn swallowed and without warning suddenly charged head on at Aerrow colliding with him and at the same time yelling,**

"**Go on guys get to the skimmers!!"**

**The pinned Aerrow struggled angrily as the others ran past with Junko grabbing Finn by the scuff as he did. Outside they charged for the ledge and the relative safety of the skimmers. Aerrow picked himself and dusted himself down without hurry; strolling casually to a panel of switches he flipped a few instantly an alarm rang out over the Terra summoning his squad of Talons and the Dark Ace to battle.**

**Turning he watched as the Storm Hawks took off on their own rides. He turned and headed for the hanger where his own ride awaited. **

**Once in the air Piper halted her heliscooter and turned back towards Cyclonia, Finn and Junko did the same with Stork haphazardly managing it himself with Aerrow's skimmer. The Merb looked incredibly pale and uneasy at the controls, from his seat in the sidecar Radarr chirruped. Stork shook his head despairingly,**

"**It doesn't have an airbag," he moaned.**

**Finn glanced sideways at him "get over it we have bigger problems now."**

**He pointed back at the Terra where a force of Talons headed by Aerrow and the Dark Ace had just taken off.**

"**I don't think they're coming to offer peace," Finn intoned unhappily, drawing a crossbow he kept on his ride.**

**Stork sighed and swallowed the urge to cover his eyes engulfing him. **

"**Were doomed!" **


	12. Chapter 12

In Aerrow's head a small part of his consciousness screamed that this was wrong, that the four people in front of him were his

In Aerrow's head a small part of his consciousness screamed that this was wrong, that the four people in front of him were his teammates and more importantly his friends. That is until another darker part of his mind engulfed the small chink of light and Aerrow smiled coldly once more intent on the Sky Knights in front of him.

The Dark Ace stared forward at the children in front of them, it seemed that they were going to fight them. Fine by him he didn't think that the Talons would be able to defeat them but he and Aerrow would have little trouble. He smiled and drew his weapon the firebolt crystal activating and sending a red energy down the blade. He raised a hand into the air and let it fall signalling for the attack to commence.

Beside him Aerrow flew off eager it seemed upon his former friends destruction, the Talons also started forward and then split off into smaller groups each one going after a single Sky Knight. The Ace let his smile grow into a wide and malicious grin he revved his engine and started after the blond boy.

Finn expertly dispatched the three Talons on his tail with well-placed crystal arrows to their respective skimmers engines. He watched a grin etched on his face as the men drifted downwards clinging to their parachutes.

"Chica cha, see you guys late…WOAH!"

He stopped startled as a wave of red energy slammed into his skimmer knocking him slightly off balance.

"HUH!?" He glanced around bewildered and swallowed The Dark Ace was flying towards him an evil smile on his face. Finn yelped and gunned the engine soaring off just as the Ace reached his previous location.

"Ah man this isn't good" However much Finn manuvered the Ace remained behind him right on his tail. Turning in his seat Finn aimed his crossbow over his shoulder and fired three bolts in rapid succession, he cursed silently to himself as the Ace blocked all three with ease.

Turning back to the controls Finn tried to coax more power out of the already full throttle engine. He chanced a backward glance and smiled wickedly the Ace was no longer there.

"Ha Finn is just to fast for ya" he crowed jubilantly.

"On the contrary Storm Hawk" a voice hissed into his ear.

"W..What!?" Startled Finn glanced up, and saw the Dark Ace and his ride upside down above him. Before the sharpshooter had time to react the Ace had sliced through his controls. As the Ace soared away Finn started falling his now useless ride falling out from underneath toward the wastelands.

Finn pulled the cord that activated his parachute and it employed billowing slightly in the wind. He crossed his arms and sighed no matter what they were doing it was always his ride that got destroyed. Thoughts were suddenly wiped from his mind as Junko zoomed by, Finn's eyes crossed as he landed crotch first on the Wallops ride.

"Heya Finn", his best friend greeted him happily.

"Nice catch buddy" Finn replied in a high and slightly pained voice.

Aerrow had homed in on Stork still uneasily piloting Aerrows forgotten skimmer. The Merb was almost on the verge of a panic attack whimpering and shaking fitfully as he avoided Aerrows energy attacks. From the sidecar Radarr growled and barked while periodically chucking things at the redhead behind them.

A spanner, an old smoker crystal, a chicken, Aerrow dodged them all with ease. He sped up intent on destroying his quarry, as his friend caught up slightly Radarr stood and thrust his last projectile at Stork. The Merb was too busy whimpering to notice as dodged another energy wave sent by Aerrow.

"This is not good arggh LOOK OUT!!" He twisted the skimmer into a barrel roll, narrowly avoiding Piper and a few Talons as they sped by. Radarr once more thrust a large wrench at him, as he took a hold of it the small animal jumped in front of him and took hold of the controls. Stork stared at the blue furred creature and gritted out sarcastically.

Um and what am I supposed to do with this?"

Without looking back Radarr made a throwing motion with his tail. Stork shook his head, his long black hair swaying slightly. He glanced at the tool in his hand and shuddered, this was why he always stayed on the Condor. Turning he regarded Aerrow.

"Here goes nothing…literally".

Stork covered his eyes with a hand and hurled the wrench with all his might. A Talon suddenly flew past momentarily blocking Aerrow's sight of his enemies when he could see again it was too late a wrench struck him square on the head knocking him immediately out cold. Senseless his body slipped from the seat and he fell.

Only to be caught moments later by Piper who had seen what occurred, she glanced at her friends inert from lying draped across the back of her seat unhappily wondering if he was ok.


	13. Chapter 13

The Dark Ace almost smiled when he saw Aerrow fall from his skimmer

The Dark Ace almost smiled when he saw Aerrow fall from his skimmer. Though his amusement was quickly replaced once more by anger, as he saw the girl catch him. Annoyed Aerrow had'nt perished he marshalled his remaining Talon's and organised a charge, determined to destroy the Storm Hawks once and for all.

**Stork had moved his hands from his eyes and was now looking at his handiwork appalled. Junko piloted his skimmer alongside Aerrow's, Finn hanging on behind him. All four of them waited as Piper joined them the still form of their leader still laying across the back seat of the heliscooter.**

**Radarr barked a question, Finn glanced at the animal unhappily but didn't reply only glanced at Piper questionly. The navigator sighed; **

"**I don't know Finn, it may be that Aerrow is gone, but on the other hand whatever they did to him could wear off."**

**Suddenly Aerrow let out a low moan.**

"**Oww what hit me?"**

**He raised a hand to his head and gingerly touched a large bump that had appeared. **

"**Huh!"**

**His eyes shot open, he was on the back of Pipers heliscooter his team glancing at him worriedly. As soon as the saw his eyes were back to their usual green colour, Piper, Junko, Finn, Stork and Radarr all let out a happy cheer. Aerrow just gazed at them confused;**

"**W.whats going on guys?"**

**Piper turned to look at him a wide smile on her face, "your back."**

**Aerrow's eyes widened as he remembered all that had happened, Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace and the Lesoul crystal. He quickly blocked those memories, glancing around he found the Dark Ace and the remaining Talons getting ready for a charge.**

**Thinking quickly he stood and leapt onto his own skimmer;**

"**Stork you go with Piper. Junko, Finn lets finish this."**

**He grinned and gunned the engine flying off with Junko following behind him.**

"**Alright on my signal Junko head into that group of Talon's and bring down as many as you can, Finn you shoot into their ranks as Junko fly's towards them, take out as many as you can before you get among them.**

"**Affirmative."**

**They both replied grinning, as they neared the Talon's Aerrow raised his hand and let it fall. "NOW!"**

**He swerved to the side as Junko and Finn charged forward. Meanwhile Aerrow himself stood up as Radarr took the controls once more flying towards the Dark Ace.**

"**Alright Radarr don't move until he's right on top of us then drop below his skimmer, ok keep going no matter what!"**

**Radarr chirruped and swerved into a collision course. The Dark Ace narrowed his eyes and sped up. Neither combatant giving an inch, as both flew towards each other. As per Aerrow's instructions Radarr yanked down on the controls right at the last possible moment. The Dark Ace's skimmer roared by overhead, as it cleared the air above Aerrow the boy jumped and intiated his lightning claw attack.**

**The Ace could only jump from the doomed skimmer as the attack seared through the machine frying the electronics. As his glider opened and caught on a breeze he glared angrily at Aerrow and Radarr, who flipped him a salute and raspberry. All around him defeated Talon's floated on the breeze strapped to their parachute's.**

**The Ace watched as the Storm Hawks flew off, no doubt back to their carrier ship. His eyes narrowed menacingly in anger as he shouted out.**

"**DAMN YOU AERROW!!"**

Epilogue

Back on the Condor after dispatching two Talon's that had been lurking around the Condor, the Storm Hawks were gathered around the large table on the bridge.

"**Good work out there team."**

**Aerrow smiled, "and thank you Stork if it wasent for you I'd still be under Cyclonis's control."**

**The carrier pilot graced them with a rare smile but said nothing. Aerrow saluted the Merb and turned to face the others, he seemed about to speak when a voice crackled through over the radio.**

"**Storm Hawks, you there right? This is Suzi-Lu"**

"**And Billy-Rex to eh YOW" The male Blizzarian was cut off suddenly and Suzi-Lu continued speaking.**

"**We got us a nice new Terra and we're holding a celebration hope to see you there eh." There was a popping sound, probably from her gum. **

"**Coordinates are being sent to your systems seeya soon."**

**In the background the Storm Hawks could hear the male's wooping and yelling happily. Aerrow couldent help grinning wildly.**

"**Alright guys lets fly."**

**His team all cheered with the exception of Stork who shook his head.**

"**Here we go again"**

THE END 


End file.
